Welcome to the Asylum, Alice Liddell!
by InuyashaTMIfan17
Summary: I got this idea from Elise the Writing Desk's story Welcome to the Amusement Asylum. Though its my own version of course and waaay different. I mean, yes Alice will be a pshycic with Peter as he ghost buddy and her parents send her away to an asylum… cuz they are heartless I say lol! And Gowland is not a perv! rating MAy change! I suck at writing...
1. proloque and Character intro

**So, hey, umm… This is a new story… yeah… I have two profiles… god knows why… :/ I make too many new stories… tell the ideas to stop!**

 **This is a Heart no kuni no Alice (Alice in the wonderland of hearts)**

 **I got this idea from Elise the Writing Desk's story** ** _Welcome to the Amusement Asylum._** **Though its my own version of course and waaay different. I mean, yes Alice will be a pshycic with Peter as he ghost buddy and her parents send her away to an asylum… cuz they are heartless I say lol! And Gowland is not a perv!**

 **Anyway, here ya go! 3**

 **Chapter one: Prologue and character introduction!**

I banged against the glass of the back window of the car frantically. I stared, feeling betrayed, at my mother and my father, who stared at me emotionlessly. Tears were streaming down my face as the car drove off, my old home falling from view. I huffed and turned back around in my seat. Betrayed. Sent away by my own parents. I saw something white in my peripheral vision. It was just Peter White, my best friend. The only issue was is that he's a ghost. He doesn't talk either. Right now he's holding a paper that says _Are you OK, Alice?_ I shook my head. I wasn't Ok.

He pointed to something. I looked and saw a large white sign. _Gowland's Mental Asylum._ Great. A mental asylum. Hopefully the people are nice. Though I will definitely find a way out! The car stops and the driver open my door. I step out and look at my surroundings. A large white building stood before us. The land was carefully taken care of. I am led to the large double doors and the driver enters a code, pushing me inside and closing the doors before I can try and escape. Damn.

I turn around and see a welcome desk or something. I step up and a lady who looked very plain with black hair and blue jeans and a red tank top with a black cardigan. She looked up and smiled at me warmly. "Hi! How may I help you?" she asked. "H-hello. My name is Alice Liddell?" She looked on her computer. "Oh, yes. We've been expecting you. Please, come with me." I nodded and followed her to a door with the name Gowland across it. She knocked twice and gestured at me to stay. She went in and announced that I was here.

She peeked out and told me to enter and sit. I obeyed and she left. "Hello Ms. Liddell. I am the doctor here. My name is Dr. Gowland." He smiled. He seemed nice so I smiled back. "So, tell me a bit about yourself and why you are here?" I nodded. "My name is Alice Liddell. Call me Alice. Everyone can and does. I am 16 years old. I like to read and sing. I am here because I have this friend who's a ghost. His name is Peter White. He's been with me since I was born. My parents think I am crazy… I'm not, I swear!" I explained, pleading. He nods. I don't think he believes me.

"Well, you will stay here for a while. I don't know how long though. It's different for everybody. People have been here for several years." My eyes widen. SEVERAL YEARS?! I sigh. "Well, I will show you to your room where you can settle in. Everyone has their own rooms." Thank god. He gets up and gestures at me to follow him. I do. I'm led to a room with my name on it in bold cursive letters. I step inside. It's a gorgeous room, almost like the one at home. It has pink walls and white carpet and maroon drapes. The dresser is a light colored wood as is the desk. The computer is modern. The bed is queen sized with pink, white, maroon, and red polka dotted comforter.

I notice the lone camera. "That doesn't work. It was put in a long time ago, when this facility first started. But we don't use them anymore in the bedrooms. Everywhere else, we do." He explained, noticing where I'm looking. I nod, relieved that I won't be watched while I'm changing and sleeping and stuff. "Well, I will let you settle in. A nurse will arrive in 30 minutes to collect you for dinner. There you will meet the other patients" I thank him and he leaves. I sigh, and see the trunk of my stuff on the bed. I open it and pull out clothes putting them neatly in the drawers that they belong in, hanging up my dresses in the closet. I stack my books on the bookshelf along with pictures of me and my friends and family.

I pull out some of my baby things and tuck them in the dresser as well. Done, I flop on the bed and take a small nap. A knocking sound woke me up. I sat up and stood, brushing off my dress and smoothing out the wrinkles. I opened the door and saw a nurse with pretty red curly hair and hazel was dressed in the usual nurses uniform. She smiled at me. "Come, Ms. Liddell. It is time for dinner." I nod and follow her, closing my door.

We enter a large room with a huge table dominating the whole room. Several chairs were already occupied. There was only one other girl. I sighed and stood, uncertainly, by the door. The doctor entered after me. He smiled at me and told me to follow him, which I did. "Everyone, can I have your attention please?" he clapped twice. I looked around. I saw Peter leaning against the far wall. I smiled slightly. "I would like you to meet Alice Liddell. Ms. Liddell, will you please tell us about you and why you are here." I nodded nervously.

"Hello. I am Alice Liddell. Please, just call me Alice. I don't mind. Umm… I am 16 years old. I love reading and singing. I am here because I see ghosts and I am friends with one named Peter white. Umm… nice to meet you." I smiled. "Alright, you will all do what she just did, one at a time, starting with Vivaldi."

A regal looking woman with black hair pulled in six spiral curls on the sides of her head stood up. She as wearing a ball gown with a black corset, red trim and a red heart shaped collar. The skirt was ruffled with hearts around the trim. She has a gold crown with a red heart on her head and has a scepter in her hand. "Greetings.' She curtsied. "We are Vivaldi. I love hearts and having people beheaded. I am hear for I am bipolar. My family couldn't handle it… I think I am possessed by a vengeful queen.' She laughs. I curtsy at her. "Alright, next." A man with spikey black hair stood up. He was pale. He wore a white tailcoat and vest with black pants and white boots. The inside of his tailcoat was blood red. A yellow diamond, green club, red heart, and blue spade were the buttons on his coat. He had a black top hat with red roses scattered around the hem. Two cards were behind the roses. The card symbols dotted the top of it. His eyes were thin and very blue.

"Hello, I am Blood Dupre." He took my hand and kissed the knuckles. "I love tea and blood. I am a Mafioso. That is why I here, I have a tendency to kill people I deem not worthy of living." He smiled gently at me. Two young boys, one dressed in a red striped coat and pants and hat the other in blue. They both had black hair. One has red eyes, the other, blue. "Hi!" They said. "I am tweedle Dee, but you can call me Dee." The blue one said. "And I am Tweedle Dum, but call me Dum!" the red one said. "We are brothers. Can we call you onee-chan?" they asked. I nodded. "Alright." I grin. "We are hyper and our parents couldn't handle it. At all."

They sat and a man with orange hair stood. He had a headband with orange rabbit ears on his head, kind of like Peter's. He had thin blue eyes and wore a long black coat with a gold belt that had a purple scarf hanging off of oi and another purple scarf around his neck. He had green pants and golden boots. "I am Elliot march!" He said, bowing. "I LOVE bunny rabbits! I like dissecting them, still alive. That is why I am here!" he grinned. I gulped and took a step back. He went and sat down.

A boy that was all pink and black stood up. Not kidding! He had pale skin and pink hair and gold eyes, slitted like a cat's. Twop triangles were painted on his cheeks. His headband had pink kitty ears on it. His right ear was pierced with a fishbone earring the other had two gold hoops. He had a sleeveless vest With a black fingerless glove on his right hand with a bracelet with a gold chain hanging from it. On his left arm is a black arm warmer with the bracelet and chain near his elbow. His vest showed his midriff. He wore a black skirt thing with black shorts and pink and black striped knee socks and white and black shoes. He had a pink tail with the same fishbone earring attached to his shorts. He had a collar with the gold chain around his throat. He also wore a pink striped fuzzy scarf around his shoulders. He grinned at me, showing fangs.

"Hey, I am Boris Airay! Nice to meet'cha!" he shook my hand. I smiled. "I believe I am a cat." He gestured at himself. I nodded.

He sat back down as a boy with brown spiky hair and red eyes stood and walked toward me. He wore a long red trench coat with ripped hems. There were black buckles around his arms. Black gloves covered his hands. He had black pants and beige colored knee high boots with black buckles around the tops of his calves. A black belt was hanging loos around his waist. He had a great sword strapped to his side. God knows if it was real. "Hi! I am Ace! Hahaha!" He said bowing. "I have no sense of direction and is always getting lost. I raise the dead and then kill them off with this. It's real! Ahaha!" he said proudly. I nod, nervous.

He sat down and a man with long blue hair tied into a ponytail with a gold ribbon, stood gracefully. He looked regal. He also wore a trench coat except his was black with gold trim and pockets. Two clock acted as buttons for it. He wore a gold printed vest and white dress shirt underneath. A larger clock was like a tie around his neck. He also had a large clock hanging off of his waist. There was also a bunch of tools around his waist. He had black pants and black dress shoes with a gold buckle.

He kissed the back of my hand lightly. "I am Julius Monrey. I like building and fixing clocks. It's why I am here, plus, I am a bit bipolar." He said quietly.

"Well, now that the introductions are done, we may eat!" Gowland announced. "Alice, you may sit here, next to blood." I nodded and sat tensely next to blood.

Nurses came in and served us our dinner. It was delicious! There was roasted chicken breast seasoned with honey and garlic green beans and homemade mashed potatoes with gravy made from the chicken juice. I savored the taste of all of it in my mouth.

We ate our dinner and hung out in the den, where Ace tried flirting with me to no avail. I didn't want to get into a relationship. Little did I know, a relationship was going to happen with a certain black haired Mafioso.

 **Bang! Done!**

 **I am gonna do a question of a chapter:**

 **What is your favorite anime/manga? Who is you favorite character/s from all of the ones you say?**

 **And should I try to write a book?**

 **Review your answsers!**


	2. Day One

**So, I haven't updated this in forever. Sorry. I might delete this since no one seems to like it… We'll see how many reviews I get after this. If there's none, then I'll just delete this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1: Day 1**

I woke to the sounds of birds chirping. "What the-" I shrieked when I opened my cerulean blue eyes. Staring at me from above is Ace. "Dude, get out!" He pulled back as I sat up. "Why are you in here, Ace?" I asked, pulling the covers more tightly around me. "I just wanted to see you, Alice." He whined. "Gah! You know what, stay!" I hurridly run behind the changing screen and pull on my knee length blue dress with a white apron and black and white striped thigh high socks with brown shoes with buckles.

Ace came sauntering towards me as I finished. I "eeped" and dashed past him, running out the door.

I ran down the hall, turning corner after corner. I see Blood and Vivaldi standing by the wall, talking. "Hey! Hey! Can you help me please?" I ask, stopping out of breath before them. "What's wrong, Alice-san?" Vivaldi asked. "Ace-Ace is be-being a pervert. He came in and watched me while I was sl-sleeping and tried to catch me changing. So, please hel-" I was stopped by Ace calling my name. "Crap! I need to hide." I mutter. Vivaldi giggled. "Blood-onii-chan? Why don't you hide her. I will say I didn't see her." She said. Nii-chan?

Blood nodded and grabbed my wrist pulling me into a dark closet with cleaning supplies. I silently catch my breath. Several minutes pass before Vivaldi knocks on the door.

We come out. "Thanks, Vivaldi-san. Thanks, Blood-san." They smiled at me and said it was no problem.

Just then Peter appeared beside me. _Alice, are you alright? Sorry for sleeping in._ His paper said. "Oh, Peter! There you are! I was wondering where you were. You just missed Ace being a pervert." I giggled. His face darkened. _I'll kill him!_ he wrote. I saw Blood and Vivaldi looking at me curiously. I sighed and grabbed their hands. Now they can see Peter too. "Oh, so is this your ghost friend?" Vivaldi asked. I nod. "Yes. Blood, Vivaldi, this is my best friend, Peter White. Peter this is Blood Dupre and Vivaldi." I introduced. Vivaldi bowed regally. "Nice to meet you, Peter-san." Blood inclined his head in greeting. "It is nice to meet you, Peter." He said.

"So, anyway, when's breakfast? I'm hungry." I ask. "Hm? Actually, it should've just started." Vivaldi said. "Crap! You guys coming? I need food." I ask. They nod and we rush to the dining hall. "Sorry, we're late!" I apologize to Dr. Gowland. "It's fine, Alcie. Sit, sit!" he said, smiling at me.

I sat by Blood again, Vivaldi on my other side, away from Ace. I glared at him once before digging into my food.

"So, can you keep Ace away from me?" I ask, after Ace left. "Why?" Gowland asks. "He came into my room this morning, watched me sleep and tried to take a peek while I was changing." I explained. "Oh, dear. I will handle it. From now on, Alice, two of the others will escort you everywhere, giving you privacy, of course." He said. "Well, Blood will be your main "bodyguard". He is a Mafioso, after all. The others will switch. Of course, Vivaldi doesn't have to escort you if she doesn't wish to."

I nod. "Thanks, everyone, I really appreciate this. Plus, I want to become friends with all of you guys!" I say, smiling at everyone. "Ne, ne, Onee-chan, we can still call you that right? And will you treat us like we are really your brothers?" Dee and Dum ask with tears in their eyes. "Of course! Hey, I'd like all of us to a family of sorts! We will be, after all, with each other for a long time." I say. "Yay!" the twins yell before scarfing down their food.

"Oh? What if we would like to be something else other than family?" Blood asks. I look at him, confused. "What do mean?" "Like, what if one of us wants to be your lover?" he responds. I'm silent for a moment. "I… um… If you don't or can't think of me as family, but, rather, as a lover, girlfriend, even wife, then, do what you wish. That doesn't mean I'll return your feelings." I said, taking a sip of my orange juice.

"But, if you do confess, I'll give you a week to prove that you actually love me. Maybe I'll fall for you, too. It depends on how you treat me. And Peter. He comes with me. He's… connected to me somehow." I said, looking at him.

He smirks and looks fully at me, taking my hands in his. "Then, will you give me that week?" he asked, staring into my eyes. "Very well. I won't stay with you if you just want me for sex, by the way." He nods. "Of course." "Then, alright. Do what you wish." I said.

He grins happily. "He really does like you. You are all he talks about now." Vivaldi whispers in my ear. I blush before smiling slightly.

"Your week starts now." I say, before standing up and dumping my plate and heading to the library. I heard him follow. "Be aware, I am very possessive of my woman. No looking at other men, talking to other men, or touching other men. Or I might have to kill him." He warned. "Yeah, well, Peter's already dead and I'll still talk to him and look at him and you can't stop me." "Peter is the only man you can associate with." He amended. I giggle.

We spent the next couple of hours just talking and I think I'm actually falling for him.

 **So bam. There ya go!**


End file.
